Heart Hunter (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1)/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: '''Experiencing loss is a part of life; some people lose their first love... '''Marinette: '''Some lose the harmony in their relationship... '''Andre: The decorations are spot on aren't they Audrey dear? Audrey: '''They're ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! They're fired! '''Marinette: Some people lose hope... Marinette: Others lose patience... Cat Noir: '''Oh by the way I didn't tell you did I? I have a girlfriend. '''Ladybug: (looks at him, smiling) Really? That's so awesome. Cat Noir: ('drops his head) No it's not awesome at all. I just said that to make you jealous. Ladybug: I can't be in love with you Cat Noir, you know that. Cat Noir: Yeah yeah I get it.. (gets up, activating his staff) but it still hurts. (leaves) Marinette: '''While others lose their soul... '''Nathalie: (drops box she was holding, coughs, and collapses. Gabriel worried, puts his hand on her shoulder) Marinette: Some lose their certainties... (receives message from Luka, gasps and smiles warmly) Adrien: '(''Receives notification of a picture from Marinette on his computer, smiles and gives the selfie of Kagami and Marinette a "like") 'Plagg: ' Ah (stuffing cheese in his mouth) you finally realized that there's more than just one type of cheese in this world. '''Marinette: And some have nothing to lose... Luka: (continues humming, hands pizza to customer) ''That's it! I got it! (''to customer) Gotta go, enjoy your meal. (returns to bike) Marinette: 'Yes, Dad I do know where the Grand Paris Hotel is. Me! Late? I'm never late! Okay yeah sure but this time I won't be late, promise. (''carrying boxes, trips but catches herself and continues awkwardly out the door. Throws boxes after being startled by Luka who catches them. She walks toward him) ''Luka! What are you doing here? '''Luka: '''I've been thinking of you actually, and I'm pretty sure I found your melody at last. A tune that matches you completely. Wanna hear it? (''Marinette smiles expectantly, he begins playing the tune on his guitar. Marinette, impressed, gasps and blushes heavily) What do you think? '''Marinette: '''Wow it's- it's incredible! '''Luka: Mm, it's still not quite right. I can do better. I'm gonna work on it some more. Marinette: (phone rings, answers it) Yeah Dad I'm on my way. Sorry I- I gotta go. (Luka holds out a helmet for her) Marinette: 'Thanks Luka! (''kisses him on the cheek) 'Luka: ' I'll find the perfect tune for your song. '''Gabriel: (speaking through the tablet Nathalie is holding) Audrey and Andre, on this most solemn day, in celebration of your 20th wedding anniversary. (Andre smiles, Audrey turns away, disgusted) I am delighted to offer this magnificent gift, I personally designed, especially for you. Chloe: (walks towards her parents with the gift) Hi! (waves to the crowd, hands her parents the cloak, and walks away) Gabriel: (continuing his speech) My dearest Mr. And Mrs. Bourgeois I hereby present you the Gabriel Couple Cloak, a symbol of eternal love and bonds of marriage. (Andre and Audrey put the cloak on) Audrey: Ow! You're stepping on my feet! Andre: (unconvincingly) Thank you Gabriel, it's uh.. it's.. Audrey: Hideous! On you! Ugh utterly hideous! You wearing it is an insult to this piece of art. (Crowd laughs) Tom: (sees Marinette) Over here! Marinette: (walking towards her parents, spots Adrien and stares, trips and drops boxes) Ahh! Adrien: (He and Kagami, get up to try and help but are stopped by his bodyguard and Tomoe) We're not leaving, we're just gonna help a friend out over at the buffet.(Bodyguard and Tomoe let them go) Marinette: (Adrien and Kagami help her pick up the boxes) Awe thanks guys but I don't want you to miss the ceremony because of me. Adrien: Are you kidding we can't wait to get away. Kagami: It's a good thing you're as clumsy as they are boring. Sabine: (Kagami hands over boxes) Marinette could you get rid of the empty trays for us please. Adrien: Can we help you? (puts hands together, begging) Pleeease? Marinette: Alright. Tom: Oh and before you head back home could you bring us some drink umbrellas? They're in the kitchen, thanks. (Marinette, Adrien, and Kagami all grab trays and head towards the kitchen) Andre: ' I'm sure you'd all like to know the secret behind our long-lasting marriage and well the secret is- (''Audrey interjects) '''Audrey: Distance! Come on give me that! (pulling against the cloak) Andre: Darling it's supposed to be a cloak for couples. (struggling against her) Sequence Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) Adrien: Haha touché! I didn't feel a thing! (Marinette smiling as they play) Kagami: Alright! Straight to the heart! (Marinette's smile fades) Tomoe: The children haven't returned. Where have they gone? Bodyguard: (begins looking for them) Audrey: Stop embarrassing me and the whole world- (Bodyguard continues searching, hears Adrien behind the kitchen door, goes to check) Adrien: (laughing with Kagami) Take that! (Bodyguard burst through door but Adrien and Kagami hide behind a counter) Marinette: (startles) Hey (giggles nervously) are you looking for something? (Bodyguard grunts, then leaves. Marinette sighs with relief) Adrien: Thanks Marinette Marinette: Kay I.. better get going. I have to take these umbrellas back to my- (Adrien interupts) Adrien: No wait! Kagami: Please escape with us. Marinette: What? (contemplating) Adrien: (looking around, grabs Marinette and Kagami's hands and leaps into a ball pit to avoid being caught by Bodyguard) Bodyguard: (tipping tables in search of Adrien, gives up, and enters elevator) Kagami: (all three pop their heads out of the ball pit) Being disobedient is really entertaining. (looks to Adrien and Marinette) I've never had so much fun in my life! Marinette: Are you kidding? Kagami: No. Why? (Marinette throws a ball at her) Marinette: No reason. (giggles) Adrien: (laughing) You should have seen your face Kagami! (Kagami throws a ball at him, they all start playing in the ball pit) Marinette: (Kagami drags Marinette under the ball pit) Hey! (she emerges with her hair pulled down, giggling with Kagami) Adrien: (awestruck) Wow! It's the first time I've seen you with your hair down. Marinette: (realizing what Adrien said, starts to search for her hairbands) Kagami: (laughs) You should see your face Marinette. (they all start laughing again) Nathalie: (talking on phone) Phase two is in place sir. Hawk Moth: Perfect. The ultimate battle of the Miraculous may begin. Audrey: You're so ridiculous! Everything here is ridiculous. I'm going back to New York! Ugh! Andre: I'd be more than happy to book you a seat on the next flight myself this time! Hawk Moth: Love stories don't always have a happy ending. (clenches fist then opens hand, awaiting butterfly) They bring out so many uncontrollable emotions isn't that right my pretty akuma? (evilizes akuma) Fly away and evilize their scarred hearts! Kagami: (content, listening to Adrien play the piano, looks up and notices Marinette about to put her hair back up) Your hair looks beautiful. (Marinette stops, acknowledging the compliment) Adrien: (marveling) She's right.(elavator dings and bodyguard comes out, all three hide under the piano. Marinette distracts him with a hair band and tea candle and they run out of the hotel, laughing '') '''Andre and Audrey:' (simultaneously) I hate you! (akuma goes into the cloak) Hawk Moth: Heart Hunter I am Hawk Moth, so you no longer believe in love? Well I'm giving you the power to destroy it! And wherever it is, whatever it's for, devour it! All I ask in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Now feast on love! Andre and Audrey: It makes my mouth water just thinking of it. (transformed into Heart Hunter '') '''Chloe:' Daddy? Mom?! Andre Heart Hunter: Haha! I am the most powerful of all the super villains. Audrey Heart Hunter: No I am! You're just super annoying. (looks over at Sabine and Tom) Ugh they're so in love (zaps them) Chloe: Oh my bee signal! I've got to let Ladybug know. Andre Heart Hunter: Chloe, my princess Audrey Heart Hunter: You're going to give us all your love. Chloe: Nah-uh sorry. No way, I don't love anyone. Andre Heart Hunter: of course you do darling. Audrey Heart Hunter: You love yourself (tries to zap her) Jagged Stone: Hey hold up heartbreakers, I'm not in a relationship okay. Audrey and Andre Heart Hunter: True but you do love music, your fans and that. (referring to his pet crocodile, Fang '') '''Nathlie:' (Watches Chloe, then transforms) Sequence Nathalie: Duusu, spread my feathers! (transforms into Mayura) Chloe: (tries to turn on her signal, gasps, seeing wire broken) My bee signal! Who did this? Mayura: Everything is going as planned Hawk Moth. Adrien: I think we're far enough away now. Marinette: Aren't you going to get in trouble with your parents? Adrien: It's not every day we can escape from everything they expect of us. (turns to Kagami and they both start laughing) Kagami: What should we do now? André Glacier (a distance away) My name is André, André Glacier the sweethearts matchmaker... Adrien: Hey! Let's get some ice cream from André! (runs towards the Canal Saint-Martin bridge '') '''Marinette:' (gets up, turns to Kagami, still seated) André is a sweethearts ice cream maker. The legend says that whoever shares his ice cream together will be in love forever. Kagami: (gets up) I don't believe in those kinds of myths, but I do believe in ice cream. (both run to the bridge) André: Which flavors for these two? and Adrien Orange and peppermint, a perfect pairing that's always a success; nothing can turn it into a mess. And for you two and Marinette blackberry and peppermint, an explosive mix that's a fact but often times it's the opposites that attract. Orange and blackberry, quite unusual it's true not the most obvious but it works for you two. So what will it be? Kagami: You pick. I don't really get what he's saying anyway. Adrien: Yeah you pick Marinette. We trust you. Marinette: Can't you find a blend for the three of us? André: I can but too many flavors mixed together may throw off the delicate balance. Marinette: I don't know. Blackberry and peppermint doesn't seem like a great pair. And what if the mint finds the blackberry lame and wants to be with the orange instead? And it's true that orange and peppermint are awesome together and well orange and blackberry just doesn't seem like they go together. (looks at Kagami and Adrien together, walks up to André) Look I think your first idea was the best. The orange and peppermint ice cream for.. for my friends here. André (concerned) Are you sure Marinette? (she nods, Adrien approaches cart) Marinette (walks away and speaks to Kagami) I'm gonna head back to the palace. I told my parents I'd bring them back those cocktail umbrellas. Kagami: We'll go with you. Marinette: No no don't bother. Enjoy your ice cream. (quickly looks back before leaving) Seriously. Adrien: (gets ice cream from André and and asks Kagami) Where's Marinette? Kagami: She left. (Adrien, surprised and dissapointed) ---- Officer Roger: (Marinette, still upset, startles) Stop in the name of the law-ah (gets zapped) Andre Heart Hunter: This love of the city is so delectable. Audrey Heart Hunter: And these lovebirds, what a treat! Marinette: (runs into a back alley) Time to transform! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Heh! (transforms into Ladybug) Mayura: (coughs) Hawk Moth: (helps Mayura stand up) I wish I didn't have to involve you in this. Mayura: (coughs again, replies weakly) I want to be here. I want to help you. (Both look down at Heart Hunter) Andre Heart Hunter: I cannot wait Ladybug. Hawk Moth: There she is. Andre Heart Hunter: You love everyone. (Ladybug blocks Heart Hunter's attacks) You're going to make a great dinner! Audrey Heart Hunter: And for dessert, the cat! I'm sure he's very tasty. (Continues pursuing Ladybug) Hawk Moth: It's always the same. Whenever she's backed up against a wall, Ladybug engages others to fight by her side. I'm convinced that the Guardian of the Miraculous is who she seeks everytime. Ladybug: (Continues dodging attacks, looking around) Where are you Cat Noir? Ladybug: (Hides in a subway station where Heart Hunter can't reach her) Okay. [ Lucky Charm Sequence] Lucky Charm! Ladybug: A merry-go-round? Hmm. (Knows where she should go, begins yo-yoing over roofs with Mayura) Chloe: Yoo-hoo! (Ladybug looks toward her) Bring me my Miraculous, Ladybug! I'm waiting for you! Ladybug: (arrives at Place des Vosges, locates Master Fu but notices Mayura spying on her) Mayura! (Runs away with Maruya following, attenpting to lose her) Bye bye little bird. (swings past Adrien and Kagami, loses focus, and crashes into a tree) Focus Ladybug focus! Ladybug: Master Fu I need your help! Master Fu: (sees Ladybug, gasps) This costume is very cute miss but is it really fitting in this place? Ladybug: (gasps) I forgot to transform back. (Looks arounds enters the center of the merry-go-round trying to remain unseen) I haven't been followed Master, I'm sure of it. Master Fu: Hmm, (decides to open the box) Ladybug if you'd like to have a turn on the merry-go-round please pick you favorite horse. Once the mission is over you will retrieve the Miraculous and return it back to me. Ladybug: (trying to choose, remembers Chloe) ----'Chloe:' Bring me my Miraculous Ladybug! I'm waiting for you! ----'Ladybug:' (pictures Adrien and Kagami together, grabs the Dragon) Master Fu: The Dragon? Are you sure? Ladybug: Uh yes I'm certain (Leaves with her yo-yo Hawk Moth: My dear Guardian, (Master Fu gasps in shock) what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. (Master Fu, worried) Kagami: I'm honored that you've chosen me Ladybug but I thought you couldn't give me this Miraculous again since Hawk Moth knows my identity. Ladybug: There's no time. I need (contemplating what to say) your exceptional talent. Adrien: Plagg, Claws out! Ladybug: (Miraculous beeps rapidly) Don't look at me. I have to transform back. My kwami needs to refuel. (runs behind a wall) Spots off! (detransforms) Marinette: (hands Tikki a macaron) I hope I didn't interupt anything with... that boy. (places Dragon Miraculous on the ground) Kagami: (walks over and picks it up) You did turn up a little.. unexpectedly. (opens box) Longg: I'm honored to see you again Kagami-San. We're about to accomplish great things together! Kagami: Honor is mine Longg-Sama. Marinette: The boy's famous isn't he? You're bound to break a lot of hearts. Kagami: There's only one person I don't want to hurt. Marinette. She's the only other friend I have. But Adrien and I are made for each other. We're so alike, (puts on Dragon choker) I can't give him up even for the sake of friendship. Marinette: Sometimes choices can be so hard. Kagami: We have a mission to do. Longg, bring the storm! (Longg goes into the choker) Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Tikki goes into the earrings) Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts